


Love?

by MarsHunter06



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, hello my love prompt, romanogers week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsHunter06/pseuds/MarsHunter06
Summary: Love is not something that Natasha is familiar with, but things change.





	Love?

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short and eh I'm not super happy with it, but well here it is.

Natasha never believed in fairytales. She’s definitely not a damsel in distress waiting for her Prince Charming. She was taught long ago that love was for children; love does not exist. She knows this to be true, so why does her heart betray her by beating faster when  _ he’s _ near her? At first, she shrugged it off as always being in life threatening situations with him, but that doesn’t explain why even his smile makes her weak. Surely they couldn’t be in danger while he passes her on his way to his morning run. Maybe it’s because he knows things about her that no one else knows— they have shared life experiences, after all. It’s not everyday a person gets to stop Hydra from killing off millions of people on the planet… yes, that has to be it— this wasn’t love. But why is it that when they go undercover, that’s the term of endearment she uses for him? It’s never Dear, or Honey, it’s always  _ Love _ . She’s even used it during battle: “ _ Love, behind you.”  _ She felt so stupid saying it out loud, but it felt so right. It didn’t go unnoticed by the others, though no one ever mentioned it. None of the other avengers had a death wish.

 

She’s tried to ignore it, but it’s clear she’s been compromised; her, the Black Widow… Unbelievable. Though her heart may be swayed, her brain is still intact and in control. After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D, she tells him she needs to find a new cover, but he didn’t seem to want to let her go. Though he also knows he can’t stop her.

 

She lasts three months before she cracks. Truth be told, it took her only a month to find a new cover, the other two months was just her being stubborn. They run into each other almost immediately after she goes back to New York. Maybe she wasn’t the only one who felt the push bringing them together.

 

She thought maybe he would be angry with her for leaving, but he wasn’t. He understood why she felt she had to leave. He was too good for her, really. She doesn’t deserve him, and she wants to be mad at him… How dare he come in and act so perfect, making her fall for him? She spends the next few days sulking and avoiding him. Although, Steve being his amazing self, doesn’t let that faze him. He continues to be nice to her and seek out her company; damn him. However, she couldn't get frustrated with him.

 

She’s decided that she’s doomed, so she may as well deal with the consequences. The next time he offers to take her out for dinner, she agrees— to his surprise, but it quickly turns to excitement. He smiles and tells her to be ready by seven. She shouldn’t be swooning, but she was. How could she not? She has a date with Mr. Captain America.

 

The date goes well, so of course, they plan another one… And another, and another. Really Steve was the one planning all these dates and she just stuck around for the ride. She really tried to push him away, really. It’s not like she wants to fall for him, but he’s stubborn. He manages to get past all of her walls and make his way into her heart. For the first time, she feels it. This must be what people talk about when they say they’re in love and it’s reciprocated. She panics as she looks over at the man with eyes only for her. He catches her looking and smiles. She can’t help but smile back. This is it. This is what she’s been missing all this time. She was with done running away from her feelings. They make things official soon after. He caught her and he was planning on keeping it that way; he is, and has been, the one for her. Natasha never believed in love until Steve; she was never capable of it. Now, though, she can’t imagine living without loving this man. She never had a list for her dream guy, but if she had to make one now, Steve would have all of the boxes checked— even boxes she didn’t know existed. Who else would love her while she was being grumpy or have her back during a fight? There’s not another person in this world who would wait for her to finally stop being so blind.

 

She smiles as she hears the door to their apartment click open. She turns to face him and the devotion is clear in his eyes as he greets her, “Hello, My Love.”


End file.
